1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to video headphones, to systems including video headphones, especially to systems including video headphones connected to mobile devices, to methods including use of video headphones or mobile devices which are connectable to video headphones, to helmets configured to receive and to secure video headphones, and to video content files generated by video headphones or by video headphone systems, and to use of such files.
2. Technical Background
Many different types of headphones currently exist on the market. Some headphones concentrate more on providing optimal sound reproduction (e.g., high fidelity sound reproduction), while others concentrate on portability (e.g., small size, light weight, foldable). Headphones may obtain an audio signal from an audio source (e.g., a portable music player) either via an audio cable or via a wireless receiver.